Good for You
by yonaori
Summary: Yifan itu kesempurnaan yang didominasi oleh kebrengsekan. Wanita adalah mainanya meski begitu Yifan sangat menjaga adik adik gadisnya sebagai figur kakak yang baik. Dan tentu saja Yifan akan melindungi adik adiknya dari tangan-tangan nakal sahabatnya sendiri - chanbaek / hunhan / kaisoo / kristao / GS!


**Good for You**

 _The story is mine._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

Mereka itu sempurna, kekayaan, otak yang cemerlang, wajah yang rupawan, masa depan yang menjanjikan. Hanya dengan satu kedipan mata wanita manapun akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan mereka.

Club malam, balap mobil dengan taruhan berjuta won adalah hal biasa bagi mereka dan tentu saja jangan tanyakan berapa banyak wanita yang bersedia melebarkan kaki untuk mereka berempat.

Mereka, sang ahli waris empat perusahaan terbesar diKorea.

Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin.

.

.

Yifan menutup pintu mobilnya begitu ia sampai dilapangan pinggir kota. Sebuah lapangan balap liar yang didekat sana juga ada club malam yang selalu ramai dengan suara-suara dj. Pria pirang itu langsung diserbu oleh wanita wanita berpakaian minim yang dengan nakalnya mencoba melakukan skinship dengannya.

"Kau tau aku selalu berharap dapat melakukan malam panas–"

"Tidak hari ini sayang aku sibuk."  
potong Yifan, pria itu mencium bibir merah wanita berambut coklat terang yang kini bergelayutan manja dilengan kekarnya, sebelum kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menghiraukan hingar bingar malam yang memekang telinga, mengabaikan cibiran kesal wanita berambut coklat barusan.

Dia adalah Wu Yifan. Anak sulung ahli pewaris Wu Corporations. Ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Kanada hingga menginjak 15tahun, garis wajahnya yang tegas dan tubuh tinggi tegab membuat wanita manapun rela membiarkan diri mereka masuk angin demi memperlihatkan tubuh molek mereka didepan Wu sulung.

"Yifan!" seseorang dengan pakaian casualnya melambaikan tangan dari tempat duduknya, disamping pria itu ada seorang lagi pria yang tak kalah tinggi tengah meneguk minuman keras dari gelas kaca, dan tentu saja dengan wanita wanita penggoda disekitarnya.

Yifan duduk disisa bangku yang tersedia menatap salah satu sahabatnya yang kini sedang memangku seorang wanita sexy dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya, pria berkulit putih –yang tadi melambaikan tangan, merayapkan tangannya dipinggang dan paha wanita itu membuat wanitanya malah terkikik geli.

"Sehun, kita bisa memesan kamar jika kau ingin menghangatkan adik kecil mu." wanita itu sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya menyenggol kejantanan pria yang sedang memangkunya.

"Aku kehabisan kondom hari ini sayang dan kau tau sperma ku terlalu berharga untuk mu." Sehun terkekekh begitu juga dengan dua orang pria didepannya –Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol. Wanita itu memberenggut sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan pria albino itu. "Pergilah, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan teman lama ku." Ucap Sehun mengusir wanita yang masih duduk dipangkuannya.

"Dimana manusia hitam itu?" tanya Yifan

"Jongin? Kau bisa menemukannya dibilik kamar mandi. Aku melihatnya menyeret wanita sexy tadi." Ucap Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan minuman-minuman kerasnya.

Yifan mengangguk, kemudian ikut meminum minuman keras yang tersedia diatas meja mereka.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini bung." Sehun yang menyadari jika wajah Yifan sedikit lebih berseri dari biasanya

"Adik ku besok akan kembali ke Korea."

"Aku baru tau bajingan seperti mu memiliki adik."  
Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, menambah kesan sexy yang terpancar dari pria berkulit tan itu

Yifan berdehem "Sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Cina bersama orang tuaku, tapi mereka akan menetap diKorea. Kau tau? Mereka bilang mereka akan ke Korea untuk memastikan jika aku hidup dengan benar."

Yifan menggeleng kemudian meneguk minuman, dan langsung disambut oleh tawa dari tiga sahabatnya.

"Aku merasa kau akan tersiksa mulai besok, adik mu pasti akan mengawasi mu untuk tidak pergi ke club malam lagi, dan kau akan dikurung dikamar aparteman" tawa Chanyeol meledak, mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat senang" Sehun menggerakan kepalanya kearah Yifan.

"Tentu saja mereka adik adik ku yang manis" Yifan terkekah membuat Jongin mengerutkan meningnya  
"Yifan, kau, incest?" tanya Jongin

"Brengsek tentu saja tidak" Yifan mendelik kearah Jongin. "Lagi pula kamar aparteman ku dan aparteman mereka terpisah. Aku dapat kabur jika mau ke club malam, semua bisa diatur"

"Mereka? Adik mu ada berapa?"

"Tiga."

"Woow." seru Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol berbarengan "Kau akan diurus oleh tiga orang wanita?" Sehun berdecak

"Mereka bukan wanita. Mereka gadis." ralat Yifan

"Adik mu masih–"

"Masih polos dan aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkan manusia brengsek seperti kalian kepada adik-adik ku."

"Aku pikir adik mu akan sama nakalnya dengan mu" Jongin tertawa

"Tak perlu mengenalkan adik mu pada kami, kami hanya tertarik dengan noona noona sexy" lanjut Jongin dan dibalas oleh anggukan dan tawa ringan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol

Yifan tersenyum miring "Aku pegang ucapan kalian."

"Oh _god's sake._ " Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya, matanya terkunci pada seorang gadis berambut coklat madu mungil yang entah mengapa terlihat menggoda dimatanya. Gadis itu berpegangan tangan pada dua orang gadis lainnya seperti seorang anak yang takut hilang. Chanyeol menyikut lengan Sehun yang berada disebelahnya "Lihat tiga orang disana" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah tiga gadis itu dengan dagunya tanpa melepas matanya dari sosok manis yang berada ditengah, Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Jongin yang penasaran. Tidak dengan Yifan yang lebih memilih menambahkan minuman kerasnya di gelas.

"Shit" desis Sehun.

"Perfect" desis Jongin.

Sehun menatap kesosok gadis dengan mata rusa bulatnya yang terlihat mendelik kearah seorang pria yang tadi mencolek colek tubuhnya, sedangkan Jongin tatapannya terkunci pada seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang indah dengan bibir penuh berbentuk hati, tanpa sadar Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Pandangan Chanyeol dan gadis mungil itu bertemu, Chanyeol merasak mendadak tubuhnya memanas saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sesuatu yang dibawah sana mulai mengeras. Brengsek padahal gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian minim ataupun ketat.

"Mereka mengarah kesini." Jongin berucap pelan "Tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan kita?" tambah Sehun.

.

.

"Itu gege!" Pekik salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu.

"Manusia itu benar-benar" salah satu gadis berambut hitam menggeram begitu melihat seorang pria dengan santainya meminum minuman keras.

Dengan langkah cepat mereka mendekat kesebuah bangku bar yang diisi oleh empat orang pria.

"Bersenang-senang ge?"

Yifan mendongakan kepalanya dan di detik itu juga Yifan langsung tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Bukankah kalian akan datang besok?" Yifan menatap tidak percaya "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kejutan datang lebih cepat dan malah kami yang terkejut mendapati kau tidak berada diaparteman."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan ge, kami harus mencari mu melalui gps."

"Saat pulang aku akan membuat kau memuntahkan minuman yang tadi kau tenggak."

Yifan meringis mendengar ucapakan ketiga gadis dihadapannya

"Yifan mereka.." suara berat tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah bercakapan keempat orang itu  
Yifan menoleh kearah tiga sahabatnya "Mereka? Adik-adik ku, kalian tidak mau kenal kan?" Dan Yifan mengeluarkan seringai mengejeknya. 

.

.

.

 _TBC/END?_


End file.
